Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Other M
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive at the Bottleship in order to save the Shadow Strike Force. But what sort of extra terrestrial dangers will they encounter on the way?
1. Into the Bottleship

"So...what do we know about this place?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing about the bottleship in the database. It must be something kept off the record." Tails said.

"When something like off the record comes up, you know someone wants to keep something a secret." Connor said.

"This is the Future Universe. It can be practically anything." David said.

"Hmm...Okay. I think we're picking up the distress signal that Orlondi was talking about." Twilight said. "We must be getting...close." she said as they approached a massive space station.

"Whoa, fancy." Sectonia said.

"But… How are we going to operate here? Unless we have space suits, we're pretty much sitting ducks here." Jesse said.

"No worries. That's what these are for." Abby said producing patches from her body. "These are products in the Future Universe. They're used to breath in space and underwater. Just put them on your skin and they will immediately take effect."

"Wow, thanks Abby." Hope said putting his on.

"You've got an App for just about everything, do you?" David said.

"Yes. My storage app was holding a number of those in case this situation were to arise." Abby said.

"Wait, I see another ship approaching it too." Mona said as a small orange ship was entering the stations hanger.

"That ship...could it be?" David asked.

"You think its...her?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." David said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Skull asked.

"Samus Aran, one of the most renowned bounty hunters in the Future Universe. Though, she tends to specialize in alien extermination." Abby said. "I've seen her ship before and that looks just like it."

They soon docked inside too as out of the small orange ship was a figure in fullbody yellow and red armor with a blaster armed at the ready.

"What're the odds that you'd pick this signal up too, huh Aran?" Connor asked.

"You...I remember you. You were that guy who showed up late to a meeting." Samus said.

"Ouch… Always remembered for the worst of things." Connor said. "But what are you here for anyway?"

"A distress signal from this station." Samus said. "And it seems we aren't the only ones." she said pointing to a large green pig and a black shuttle by it.

"That's… The Boar's Hat. So they are here." Leonis said.

"And that other ship...the symbol on it is for the Galactic Federation." Rainbow said.

"Let me guess, you knew about it during your little outing with Fox and the crew?" David asked.

"Something like that." Rainbow said.

"That sword… You must be David Ishihara, correct?" Samus asked.

"Guess introductions aren't necessary after all." David said.

"Do you two know each other?" Teresa asked.

"Not personally, but us hunters like to keep tabs on each other." David said.

They then heard a loud crashing noise up ahead.

"That's worth looking into." Hope said as they went further into the ship to see a group of men in black armor as well as someone grabbing David by the neck and another person pointing a spear at Leonis. When things settled down, it was revealed to be Ban and King.

"Whoa! Hold it! Hold it!" Leonis said.

"You? Ban, stand down!" King said.

"Well, it's the icy guy. Sorry but we don't need a air conditioner in here." Ban said dropping him.

David was coughing as he regained his voice. "Laid-back as ever, I see."

"NIce to see you two again. Wait, it's just you guys?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, we kinda got split off further in." Ban said.

"We were just wandering before running into the federation." King said.

"I take it these two are friends of yours?" Samus asked.

"In a way, yes. Though, most of us have only met them once." David said.

"Yeah, im sure youve heard of em. The Fox Sin of Greed, Ban the Immortal, and of course the King of the Fairies, the Grizzly Sin of Sloth, King." Connor said. "Didn't think you two would be running into the federation."

"Come on. Drop the cool bounty stuff. We're not outlaws anymore." Ban said.

"We were actually hoping you guys would have seen our teammates too." King said.

"You mean Ty and the others? Afraid not. You two are the first we've seen since we got here." Jack said.

"What the? What's he doing here?" King said.

"You two are acquainted?" Jexi asked.

"Sorta. I robbed the Ginova Mansion blind when they were trying to set up patrols." Jack said.

"Half-blind. What're you doing with these guys?" King asked.

"They're helping us with our...Hobbyist problem." Sectonia said.

"Wait… Sectonia? Is that you? You look so...nice." King said blushing a bit.

"You kidding? She ditched the bug look and went the normal human look. She looks hot." Ban said.

"Not exactly normal. I still have my wings." Sectonia said as she let them out.

"Oh." King said still blushing.

"Easy there, King. Ain't you got a bigger girl you're crushing on?" Connor asked.

"Literally. Diane." Hope said as King shuddered.

"Uh...what are you talking about? I was...just…" King said before Samus blasted the locked door open. "Look, Samus got the door open. Let's get going!" King said sighing in relief as he went on ahead.

"The heck is up with him?" Sectonia asked as she retracted her wings.

"Well it's either cause Fairies from his world have wings and his hasn't come yet...or it could be Hope's playing at King's secret crush on Diane." Indigo said.

"Most likely the latter." David said.

"So Ban, why'd you guys come out here to a ship like this? Merlin's familiar said you were off the radar for a solid month." Leonis asked.

"Well, we got a distress after we converted the Boar's hat into an actual ship. Ty's idea. Guy hates being stuck to just one world." Ban said.

"Hawk didn't like it. That pig really went crazy about us attaching ship parts to his mom." King said.

"Doesn't she fly on her own anyway?" Tails asked.

"No...but she does now." King said. "Now we can travel to other worlds. But before that, we got a distress signal from this ship. So we decided to investigate."

"Wait, wait. Let me take a guess here. But… Some time after you got here, something came at you guys and separated you?" David asked.

"Yeah. This place has a major infestation problem." Ban said. "Aliens everywhere."

"So we split off for the time being." King said.

"A month passed, lots of things can happen in a month. Who knows where the others are." Hope said.

"Relax, blue. They're probably still on this ship. Or maybe you're right, and maybe the aliens figured out how to take em to other planets. Fifty-fifty really." Ban said.

"Let's hope that's not the case." Sectonia said. "Anyway, thanks to the patches Abby got for us, we're able to breathe and fight like normal, so dealing with aliens shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Best not jinx it. We don't know what's lurking in here." Zelos said before a pair of red glowing eyes flew in front of them, and an insect like creature came and spooked one of the soldiers as he fired at it, wasting ammo. It wasn't long before dozens of them came out of the walls.

"Holy crap! What are these things?!" King asked.

"They're coming out all over the place!" one of the soldiers said before they looked to the ceiling to see a mass of them converging with one big bug with an eyeball like design on its shell.

"Okay, I did not see that coming." Mustang said before the bugs fell to the ground as a massive being with one eye and two tentacles.

"What even is this thing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm thinking blast first, ask questions later." Connor said as he and the soldiers were firing normal rounds at the creature with little effect.

"Nothing's working." one of them said.

"Men! Freeze Guns authorized!" the commander said as they switched out.

"Well, in that case." David said as he took out his pistols as his eye glowed.

"Ban, we're gonna ice that thing over. After we wear it down, you probably know what to do next, right?" Connor asked switching ammo types.

"If by I know what i gotta do, you mean smash the frozen parts...than yeah." Ban said.

"Samus, I'm authorizing missile use for you. Follow that man's lead." the commander said.

Samus nodded and switched her blaster to missle mode. Getting the monster's attention, she dodged a tentacle as it slammed it into the ground and it got stuck.

"Now, freeze its arm while its stuck in the floor!" Connor said firing at the exposed tentacle and freezing it.

"You heard the man, concentrate on that spot!" one of them said.

Samus then fired a missile at the first frozen tentacle was Ban ran for the second frozen arm and smashed it bare handed.

"Jeez!" Skull said.

"He's strong, I'll give him that. To be able to hit that hard is amazing." Joker said.

"Is that also one of the perks of drinking from the Fountain of Youth?" Mona asked.

"I guess being immortal means no reason to care about your own life." Noir said as the bug mass was trying to smash them with its body.

"Oh no you don't!" David said passing one of his guns to Sectonia, both of them firing ice-charged bullets at it, causing the body to freeze over. "Now, Ban!"

"Don't gotta tell me." Ban said smashing the body as it broke apart revealing the eye bug. "Bye bye, bug!" Ban said crushing it with his hands as the other bugs scattered.

"Something tells me there's more of these bug brains spooking around this ship. And they're even stronger than that eyeball." Nana said.

"Yes. We'd best keep our guard up." Sectonia said.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you used to be one of them, after all." David said.

"True, but I took a huge gamble to shed that skin. It'll be like fighting off remnants of my dark past." Sectonia said.

"That seems like a very cool way to put it." Leonora said.

"Listen. Samus, heroes. I'm going to have to ask for your cooperation on this mission. But that means following my orders. You don't move till I say so, you don't fire till I say so." the commander said.

"Fine with us, so long as we find the rest of our team." Ban said.

"Don't be certain they'll all still be on the Bottle Ship. For all we know, you two were the only ones still here as the month passed. Exactly what transpired here is uncertain, but here's what we do know. The equipment we thought destroyed is operational again, and casualties have been seen connected to an unidentified and lethal creature. The situation is critical. We need all the information we can, but our main priority is to find the other survivors and bring them to safety. This site is considered extremely dangerous. There's another problem, the wireless interference in this facility is all-pervasive. Comms are useless, so communication will be limited to Navigation booths or whatever skills you hero types are able to use. Well then, Lyle, investigate Sector One, and easy on the explosives." the commander said.

"Gotcha." Lyle said.

"Maurice, Sector Two. Repair any equipment you come across." the commander said.

"Affirmative." Maurice said.

"Anthony, Sector 3. Your call is plasma weapons are called for." the commander said.

"Alright." Anthony said.

"James, check the control bridge. Our communication issue might be due to electrical interference." the commander said.

"Yes, sir!" James said.

"And K.G. Run a full sweep of the residential quarters and check for any survivors." the commander finished.

"Got it." K.G. said.

"Each of you are authorized to use a freeze gun but don't forget to check in regularly. And you heroes...go to the system management room. See if you get the system running again." the commander said.

"Understood." Vera said.

"Samus, for this situation I'm authorizing the use of your Bombs. But, refrain from using Power Bombs in the company of so many living beings as they are known to vaporize living things, that includes humans. After you get power restored, report back here. All of you be careful. That's the end of the briefing." he said.

The soldiers saluted with a thumbs up and split up to their assigned parts.

"Geez, never thought I'd be takin orders from anyone ever again." Ban said.

"Get used to it, this is the Galactic Federation we're talking about here." Connor said.

"Bet you didn't expect to work with the government again, huh Connor?" David asked.

"Expect the unexpected. Still, this is a pretty big station. How do we know where to go?" Connor asked.'

"Don't worry, I can guide you through Necronomicon and provide communications too if we get split up." Futaba said. "But we'll need the system back up first so we'll start there."

"All right. Let's get going than!" Zexi said.


	2. Life of the Bottleship

"Okay...just a couple of wires and….there." Tails said as he got the electrical system back online.

"Electric systems back up and running. At least now we don't have to worry about any power out." Ban said.

"Yeah, but you forgot the others are still scattered about on this thing." King said.

"Did you have any idea where they went?" Sunset asked.

"Its kinda fuzzy, I packed some booze to drink and I might've had a couple bottles while we were walkin. I think i remember ...nah. I was probably drunk." Ban said.

"In other words, we can't trust you with directions. Thanks for clarifying." Raine siad.

"Well, we have to report to the commander after we get the systems back online anyway." David said. "So let's do that."

Back at the central part of the main sector, the heroes reported in to the commander, who was named Adam according to Samus.

"So we got the power back on, can we look for our Captain and actual leader, please?" King said laying on his green pillow thing.

"Not yet. Head towards Sector 1. Lyle went to pursue a facility of interest. All of you are to survey Sector 1." Adam said.

"Yes, sir." Hope said.

"We might not find Ty or Meliodas, but I'm certain we'll find someone there." Sectonia said.

"Well...it's worth a shot." King said.

The group then began making their way to Sector 1. Upon entering, they saw a small enclosure as near its entrance was a researcher lying dead on the ground.

"Another dead body. We've been seeing them all over this place." Ban said.

"These markings are different. The dead we saw were ripped apart. This was done by something else entirely." Samus said.

"Something else? I don't like the sound of this… This is becoming a sci-fi horror real fast." Jesse said.

"Let's just bear through it, Jesse. I don't want to think of that other faction we might deal with while we're here." David said.

"Other faction?" Ban asked.

"Yeah. The Future Universe's loyalist group. But...they'd pretty much be all over us right about now. I wonder if they're having trouble with these things, too." David said.

"I don't think so. Those guys were a bunch of thugs but they wouldn't be capable of this." Gajeel said.

"Yeah. The Cypher Punks. They're loyalists but not major threats." Hope said.

"If the name's anything to go by, we shouldn't be too worried about them." Teresa said.

"Yeah. We took down their three leaders easy. And they were counterparts of Gray, Sanji and Yang." Odd said.

"What about their main leader?" Takeshi asked.

"Never ran into him. Apparently he was outta town when we came in." Hope said.

"Oh, he is going to be pissed when he finds out…"

"But he shouldn't be too much of a problem. I mean, we've dealt with a lot of stuff already. I doubt he'll dish out anything new." David said.

"We'd also have to deal with the Hobbyist accompanying them." Lacy said.

"It's a complete mystery." a voice echoed.

"Who said that?" Jexi said.

"Up here." a voice came from the vents as they looked into the to see Lector and Frosch.

"Lector! Frosch! You guys are okay!" David said.

"Yeah. We've been hiding in the vents and looking for the others." Lector said. "We're glad you guys came."

"Frosch is glad too." Frosch said.

"You mean you guys got separated from Sting and Rogue?" Natsu asked.

"Blame froggy here, one of those bug aliens spooked em and he grabbed me and ran in the wrong direction Sting was goin." Lector said as tears were welling in Frosch's eyes. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Let's get you two out of there." Zexi said ripping the panel open as the two flew out.

"So did you see where Sting and Rogue went before Frosh bolted?" Natsu asked.

"No. We got turned around in there." Lector said. "But we think we saw Tricera and Koichi go down this way."

"Tricera? She the new girl?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah. A giant from the Giant Country in the magic universe...at least that's what she says." Ban said.

"In any case, if they're in danger, then we need to get moving." Sheena said as they continued onward through the sector before they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Oh god...it must be some sort of super ugly beast that can devour us in one gulp." Nami said as a small fruit was kicked into the open as out after it was a small white furry bird like creature.

"Or maybe not… what is that?" King asked.

"Don't know. Doesn't look like any bird I've seen." Petra said.

It was looking at the fruit curiously as it jumped on it before falling over onto its head before going to its legs. It then noticed the group before running off.

"Someone's shy." Zelos said.

"Wait, how can there be plant life here?" Hope asked.

"This must be some sort of Biosphere, like the habitat." Twilight said.

"In that case, we'd best keep our guard up." David said.

"He's right. Whatever they were doing here obviously relates to all these lifeforms." Kenshin said.

"It's scary to think about it…" Frosch said staying near the girls.

As they talked a door was opened.

"All of you, go down the pathway I just opened up for you." Adam said over the comm.

"Right." Samus said before they saw the strange creature observing them from afar.

"Man, that thing is creepy. Is it a bird any of us know?" Ban asked.

"Petra just admitted she didn't, so… I don't so." Tapu Lele said.

"I only know one bird that I've ever met, and he sometimes pecks me." Asta said.

"Hmm. It's strange all right. It's not in the database." Vera said.

They continued onward before arriving in a dark space that seemed like the inside of some nest or hive as they saw someone hiding in back. This was Tricera and Koichi.

"There they are." Sectonia said.

"Oh thank god. I thought for a second those bugs were coming for us." Koichi siad.

"Koichi, you have your Stand to protect yourself." Tricera said.

"Yeah but… well I'm with a large target. I would have endangered you." Koichi said.

"So you're afraid of these?" Ranma asked looking at the caterpillar like creatures.

"No. There are bee like things in here." Koichi said.

"W-what?!" Sectonia asked.

"Kihunters." Samus said.

"What's a Kihunter?" Mary asked before a sharp howl was heard as the worm creatures buried themselves as large green bee like creatures flew in.

"Those are Kihunters!" Samus said. "This area...it must be their hive!"

"Damn… And we're intruding on them." Sectonia said.

"Lector, Frosch, Stay back!" Hope said.

"Don't gotta tell us twice!" Lector said.

The Kihunters charged at the group as the two sides fought.

"Gah, whoa!" Koichi said evading them.

"Hey, you've got a Stand, use it you idiot!" Lector shouted from afar.

"I can't, I might hit Tricera!" Koichi said.

"You don't have to. Focus on the hive. We need to take out the king." Samus said.

"King? Isn't it usually the queen when it comes to insect colonies?" Vera asked.

"Kihunters follow a king instead of a queen." Samus said.

"Okay. Echoes! Act 3!" Koichi said as appearing from him was a silver and green humanoid as it punched the hive.

"Three Freeze!" it said before stopping. Koichi got closer as the hive was being pulled down.

"Wow, your stand can control Gravity?" Twilight asked. "And you said act three, what does that mean?"

"Echoes is in his third form." Koichi said. "3 Freeze. By attacking it, Echoes can increase the weight as long as I stay within 5 meters of it. And the closer I get, the more weight it adds."

"Wow, that's pretty neat!" Genis said.

The nest was continuing to be pulled down further and further until it snapped and broke open. Inside was a larval like bug creature in a pool of honey as the Kihunters were guarding it.

"Damn, you ugly." Indigo said.

"That's the king. We kill it, the others will scatter." Samus said.

"Good to know." Sectonia said.

"Then allow me to handle it." Psychic said stepping forward. She stuck out a hand as the Kihunters were motionless for a moment before turning to their king. "Destroy." she said as they immediately attacked the king.

"What is that?" Rarity asked.

"My special power...I can control the bodies of the weakminded and make them do as I command. I was still too inexperienced to use it fully." Psychic said.

"Good thing you didn't use that while you were fighting us." David said.

"Ditto." Connor said.

The king was soon slumped over dead as the remaining Kihunters flew off. As they investigated, they heard snarling and slurping as the bird creature was feasting on the honey in a savage manner.

"Ick. Not so adorable after all, i guess." Nami said.

"Seriously! How long has this thing been here?" David asked.

"Some creatures tend to use the power of stronger animals to capture their prey. That's what I feel this thing has done with us." Samus said.

"All the same, I'm glad that things done with." Koichi said.

"Hey Koichi, did you see Sting or Rouge anywhere when you got split off?" Lector asked.

"No, as soon as those Kilhunter things spotted me and Tricera, we immediately made a break for it. There wasn't a lot of places to go considering how hard it is for Tricera to maneuver in small areas." Koichi said.

"Well, we're just glad you're alright, Koichi." Sectonia said.

"Speaking of which, what happened to you, Sectonia? You look so...gorgeous now." Koichi said.

"Let's just say that I shed off some old burdens." Sectonia said. "Even if it's for this brief moment, I'm glad Yukako isn't here to see this right now." Sectonia thought.

"Hey, Koichi, don't let Yukako catch ya sayin Sectonia's hot, alright?" Ban said.

"Hey...shut up." Koichi said blushing.

"I see you've found more of your compatriots." Adam said over the comms. "If you're done catching up, I need you to go with samus back to the Biosphere Test area. The rest of the soldiers are already en route."

"Understood." Samus said as they headed out with the creature hissing and growling at them at they left.

"Ugly little thing. I hope it chokes on that honey." Tricera said as they left.


	3. Enter the Pyrosphere and Ship's Purpose

With Koichi, Tricera, Lector And Frosch back with Ban and King, the group left the Kihunter hive ruins and advanced to the Test area, with Tricera seldom falling behind due to the lack of wide spaces to freely move.

Koichi sighed. "I told you asking Diane if you could borrow a few of those shrinking pill things would be a good idea. Why don't you take at least one?"

"How was I supposed to know that we'd be scattered and trapped in a space station?!" King asked.

"I admit it's hard. But...I'll manage." Tricera said.

"So you don't take any of Master Merlin's patented Minimum Tablets? Why?" Leonis asked.

"It's...awkward, being half my natural size." Tricera said.

"Half? You would be normal sized...human sized." Lector said.

"Sorry." Tricera said.

"Hopefully we find a place to stay safe in soon." Jexi said before arriving in the testing facility where they were surprised to see Merlin, Gale and Rohan near the door.

"Koichi, What a surprise to see you here." Rohan said.

"Rohan, you're alive!" Koichi said.

"Master Merlin, you're here." Leonis said.

"I was wondering if you would try something stupid like come here." Merlin said.

"Only because he wouldn't shut up about how much danger you'd be in." Lloyd said.

"Me, in danger? I'm an extremely powerful sorceress. The most powerful in my world. I think I can handle myself pretty well." Merlin said.

"I'm glad you're safe too, Gale. You manage okay?" Tricera asked.

"I mainly hid in this room." Gale said.

"Although something here is already piquing my curiosity a bit." Rohan said using Heaven's Door on Sectonia.

"Just calm down. It's harmless." David said as Sectonia's face opened up.

"Ah. I see. So you are Sectonia. You just shed your form. I see." Rohan said.

"Like getting a huge load off my back, so to speak." Sectonia said.

"He's taking this rather well." Himiko said.

"I know someone who won't…" Koichi said.

"Yup… she's definitely gonna be so mad." Ban said.

It didn't take long for the soldiers to slowly enter the room as Anthony looked out the window to the field below. "Hey, Samus. Know what this reminds me of? The training grounds at Federation HQ." Anthony said.

"I know you were once with these guys, but man… It goes back that far?" Connor asked.

"Yes. I used to be part of the Galactic Federation army until I left to become a bounty hunter." Samus said.

"Yeah...been there before." Connor said.

"Ah!" a voice screamed as they ran into the back to see a strange creature on Rarity.

"Get this hideous beast off me!" Rarity said.

"Wait...this creature...it looks like a Zebesian...but its been cybernetically enhanced." Gale said.

"But this makes no sense. Zebesians were thought to have been wiped out after Planet Zebes was destroyed." Betty said.

"Seems like a few samples made their way here." Ming said.

"Uh...look at the symbol." Titanica said pointing to a Galactic Federation emblem on its body.

"Know anything about this?" Maka asked the federation troops.

"We only know as much as you do." Anthony said.

"Okay. I have the computer online now." Maurice said as a file came up. "This is the only piece of data I could get. It says this Bottleship is under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Federation. Within this facility, lifeforms from each planet are being researched as possible bioweapons. Development director...Madeline Bergman."

"Adam! Was the Galactic Federation making bioweapons?" Samus asked.

"Looks like it." Adam said.

"The use of Bioweapons is prohibited by law." Gale said.

"I know. What's happened here is clearly illegal." Adam said.

"But still… What could this mean?" Sectonia asked.

"That's why I tend not to trust government types. They always seem to conduct some experiment or another in secret." David said.

"I know, right?" Connor asked.

"All we can do is wait for the data to be repaired." Merlin said before something wet hit the ground behind them.

"What in the?" Toma wondered sniffing it. "Saliva?"

They looked up to see more of the cybernized Zebesians on the ceiling. One of them roared as they jumped down to the ground to attack.

"Oh crap!" David said as he blocked its strike. "Whew… That was close."

"Be on your guard!" Regal said.

"We got more problems to deal with outside." Anthony said as the soldiers headed out as a large lizard like creature was approaching the facility.

"And what is that thing?" Lector asked.

"It's not in the database. It's another unidentified creature." Vera said.

"Well, that's just great… Wait… I remember in Biology that lizards are sluggish in cold temperatures." David said.

"We can't assume it applies to this thing. After all, we've already seen an insect colony patriarchy." Sectonia said.

"They were researching bioweapons. Its likely most of these animals could have had their genes manipulated to overcome their natural weaknesses." Aelita said.

"So what do we do?" Connor asked.

"Wait… The tail! It's the only thing that's exposed!" David said. "We need to fire at that. Without that, it has nothing to attack with."

"Good eye, David. Let's cut that tail!" Hope said.

"You guys go. I gotta show our guests here some manners." Ban said as the Zebesians were dropping down.

They soon ran outside to help the soldiers. As they did, they saw the lizard attempting to climb up the building before eyeing them as it jumped down and pinned Samus to the ground.

"Samus!" Sonic said.

"No, don't worry about me. Focus on the tail." Samus said before more creatures showed up.

"Damn it." Hope said.

As the creature was about to pierce Samus, a stray plasma shot was fired inflicting a wound on the creature's body as it squirmed. The shot came from Anthony with a plasma cannon. The creature soon got up and began running before leaping into the air in a spiral as it bore through a wall and escaped.

"Damn, it got away!" Soul said.

"Looks like it was headed to one of the other biodomes." Abby said.

"Guys, Lyle is down!" one of the soldiers said as they walked over to Lyle's now dead body that seemed to have been attacked by something.

"He's been torn up. Did the zebesians do this, or something else?" Hope asked.

"Somehow I doubt that." Jack said seeing a small pool of blood. They followed it to the jeep where they saw the small body of the bird like creature. Tipping it over, it showed its back had been opened as if something had come from a cocoon.

"Uh, guys? I'm thinking our little friend isn't just a little bird at all." Pit said.

"No...the lizard had white fur on its back. That means this creature is part of its life cycle. A stage of metamorphosis." Vera said.

"So that bird thing evolved into that Lizard? That makes no sense." Koichi said.

"If it were a normal case, I'd agree. But remember that the Federation was researching Bioweapons here." Shuichi said.

"And this is metamorphosis. Caterpillars can become butterflies. So it wouldn't be surprising for something so small to become something like the creature." Twilight said.

"According to the facility's map...it ran towards the pyrosphere." Gale said.

"Great. An environmental place noted to heat, this should be interesting." Lector said.

"Hopefully, it won't be anything like in Mt. Killaraus." Sectonia said.

"Why's everybody talking about Mt. Killaraus? What exactly happened there?" King asked.

"They had to lay the souls of our former superiors as a sacrifice to awaken the Empyreans." Oscar said.

"But in the process, we had to bear all of that volcanic heat." Tapu Lele said.

"Oh." King said.

"Either way, its where the lizard went, so we're going after it." Ban said arriving.

"Guess that means Kokoro and the pyromancers are taking point in this." Rose said.

"We'll be helpful too, provided of course the heat doesn't slow us down." Lucy said.

It wasn't long before they followed the creatures trail to a large area that resembled the inside of a volcano more than a place for living creatures.

"It's so hot… why would anyone put bio weapons in this part of the ship?" Lucy asked as they walked over lava via the tubes above.

"Tell me about it. First Mt. Killaraus, then Endless Explosions, and now this." David said.

"Come on. This isn't that bad." Jexi said.

"Yeah, it feels awesome." Zexi said.

"Just what is with you two? This heat doesn't bother you at all." David asked.

"Please. The Dark Crater was way hotter than this." Jexi said.

"The Dark Crater?! That place is a freaking oven set to broil!" Odd said.

"Dark Crater?" Gale asked.

"It was a place on our first adventure. It's where we had our final battle against Darkrai and the Dark Crew." Dan said.

"Getting a theme here." King said.

"And Zexi probably had gotten used to this heat long ago, thanks to some intense training. What did you do?" Hope asked the prodigy.

"I sat out in the sun all day...with no sunscreen." Zexi bragged proudly.

"That's nothing to be proud of. He got sunburn the day after." Harumi said.

"Come on. Don't tell them that." Zexi said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. My brother gets sunburned whenever he goes to the beach." Harumi said.

"Don't remind me. It's because I always get sunburn in weird spots. One time, I looked like a spotted leopard, and another, I got sunburn all over one side of my face. I looked like Two-Face from Batman!" David said.

"Whoa… That must've been demoralizing." Tapu Bulu said.

"Still, I'm glad at least one of us can stand this heat." David said.

"Don't you mean two?" Kokoro asked.

"Oh, right." David said.

"Can I just be the one to say if any of our guys wandered in here, they're probably dead or collapsed of Heat Stroke by now?" Koichi said.

"Though if it were day, Escanor would probably take this place easily." Merlin said.

"Hey, that's a good point. Anyone know what time it is right now?" Lector asked, knowing Escanor's Magic, Sunshine, increases his power the higher the sun rises. "Meaning he's the strongest during the day."

"He's essentially David's mirror. As a Lunarian, he draws in more power for his magic at night." Leonora said.

"Is there even a way to tell time here?" Jesse asked.

"My clock app is still functioning. It is currently 1 pm." Abby said.

"Meaning we got 5 hours before evening." Ban said.

"And if what they're saying is true, if he's still in here, if he's even in here, when night falls, he's sunk." David said.

"Correct. He's the strongest around noon and the weakest around midnight." Merlin said. "That's just how Sunshine works."

"Then we better…" Ban said before stopping the group as a large whale like monster tore through the tube leaping out and back into the lava.

"What the hell was that?!" Connor asked.

"A Vorash. They're predatory animals." Samus said.

"Seems he saw us as easy prey. Well we seem to be…" Presea began before the tube creaked as it broke off as the group fell onto a large slab of rock.

"What were you saying, Presea?" Scott asked.

"I was saying we seemed to be safe, but now thats null and void." Presea said.

"Thanks for the news flash… Ow…" David said.

"So...you guys came huh?" a voice said weakly as they saw Sting lying against a rock spire. "Wish you came sooner." he said chuckling weakly.

"Sting! Thank goodness you're alright!" Lector said.

"Likewise. But you guys need to run now." Sting said.

"Like hell were leaving you here. But what even happened to you?" Lector asked.

"Guys, I think he might be serious. I sense a very powerful energy here." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. There's a monster nearby. And it's starting to rise back up." Sting said as the lava pool in the middle of the land began to bubble as coming from it was a large dragon like creature with clawed hands and tentacles.

"What the… What are we dealing with now?" Ming asked.

"That's a Goyagma. Another predatory creature living in lava." Samus said.

"Yeah...thing's roughed me up pretty good." Sting said.

"Were on lava, nowhere to go. Who knows healing magic?" Lector asked.

"It's too hot to cast that kind of magic. We'd need to get out of here first." Wendy said.

"Alright. Lector, you stay back and keep Sting outta trouble. We'll handle this guy." Connor said.

"We can deal damage in an easy way." Samus said firing an Ice Missile at its neck freezing it. She then fired a normal one breaking it and causing damage.

"Ouch, thats gonna hurt." Betty said.

"I think samus has the right combo down. Freeze the thing and then smash the ice open!" Yang said.

"Its making this too easy…" Weiss smirked. She spun the dust chamber on her Rapier as she switched to Ice based dust. Summoning a white glyph, she then released the dust causing the Goyagama's ice to explode as it roared in pain.

"Nice!" Connor said.

"Now for the finishing touches." David said activating his Ice Reaper Claw and slamming it on the ground to keep the Goyagama in a deep freeze. Its body shattered as the lava pool under it drained as a space underneath was revealed as they dove down into a hall.

"Well, we saved Sting but it looks like we lost whatever was attacking us earlier." Sam said.

"You mean the Vorash or the lizard guy?" Luffy asked.

"The lizard, obviously. It came this way but... No way it could've survived intense heat like this." Sam said.

"I somehow find that unlikely. We'll just have to try again later." Ruby said.

"Agreed. I have another mission for you. Maurice hasn't checked in from the Cryosphere for some time. Check it out." Adam said.

"Of course." Samus said.


	4. The Deleter

Changing directions from the Pyrosphere, the group took some time to heal Sting.

"Man, that Goyagama thing did a number on you. And you gave it everything you had?" Lector asked.

"Basically everything in my arsenal. Not even attacking with Dragon Force did the trick." Sting said.

"Well you must be pretty drained along with these wounds. We better get you something to eat… whatever it is you White Dragon Slayers consume for magic power. Do you eat pure light?" Ruby asked.

"Just gimme anything that's white and I can refill my power." Sting said.

"Man, you gotta be the most easiest dragonslayer to recharge. Just eating rice will bring you back 100%." Hope said.

"Here." Sanji said handing over some white rice as Sting ate it.

"Okay...that's better." Sting said getting up.

"So...we're ready to continue the search?" Koichi asked.

"Yeah. We're headed to the Cryosphere." Jexi said.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the freezer." David said.

"Literally." Takeshi said.

Upon entering the Cryosphere, they soon encountered the carcass of a large creature as it lied in the snow dead and frozen over.

"Whoa...hate to be that thing." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. These attack markings on it. Its something close to...Metroid predation." Gale said.

"But that is not possible. Metroids cannot survive in cold temperatures. Besides, they are extinct." Abby said.

"That's not entirely true. Samus has run into them on more than one occasion." Pit said.

"Actually...what they're saying is true. I was there when the last metroid in existence was killed." Samus said.

"You were?" Leonis asked.

"It was on the Planet Zebes. I was near death facing a lifelong enemy...Mother Brain. As it was about to kill me, the baby metroid, the last of its kind, drained it of most of its life before transferring it to me. It then gave its life as Mother Brain killed it. I used its remaining power to unleash the Super Beam and destroy Mother Brain for good." Samus said.

"That sounds...so deep." David said.

"But how does that explain what happened here?" Colette asked.

"It's likely from one of these bioweapons. They could have done this." Merlin said.

"True. Well, all we can do is hope we avoid these creatures." Twilight said as they carried on further inside.

"This Cryosphere is so big, how can we expect to find Maurice in here or any of our friends for that matter?" Koichi asked.

'Uh...I dunno about your friends...but I think I found Maurice." Zinia said as Maurice lied dead in the snow.

"Hmm. Looks like he died from the intense cold." Law said.

"Hypothermia is a terrible way to go." David said.

"Good thing you and Gray don't need to worry about that." Harumi said.

Samus surveyed the area before spying someone in one of the observation decks. "There's someone up there!"

"A survivor! Maybe they know where our friends are." Tricera said.

"Only one way to find out." Connor said as they followed into the building as they saw a woman in white run from them.

"Stay back! I know what you want!" she said as she ran.

"W-wait! We just to… Damn it, she's a runner." Ross said.

"We know the Galactic Federation has come here just to silence us!" the woman said.

"That's...debatable. We just want to know if you've seen anyone pass by." David said.

"How can I trust you when your troops are willing to kill each other?" she said continuing to run.

"Kill each other? Was that what happened?" Jack wondered. "Seems weird for that guy to freeze to death in his armor."

They soon caught up to the woman as she was trying to escape out of the large door in the loading dock.

"You're not going anywhere, lady! We got questions that need answers!" Connor said before Jexi hit him.

"Knock it off. You're gonna make her more frightened." Jexi said.

"Just calm down. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to know what's going on." Sectonia said.

It didn't take long before they heard a noise as a large machine knocked through the crates and moved towards them.

"Run!" Connor said as the woman ran as the machine focused on them.

"No mistake about it, she's right. Someone really wants us dead!" King said.

"This isn't good. That's a RB176 Ferrocrusher. It's the most powerful loading machine and intruder destruction device ever built." Gale said.

"How do we scrap it?" Ban asked.

"It's a super indestructible machine. It can't be stopped so easily." Abby said.

"We need a miracle here." Leonis said.

It wasn't until a voice shouted out.

"The Hand!" a voice said as something swiped over part of the machines limbs as it fell off.

"Huh? O-Okuyasu?" Koichi asked.

"Koichi! There you are!" a voice said as Okuyasu stood on a crate. "We've been looking for you guys."

Out of the other crate marched out Diane with her hammer as she clashed with the machine.

"Diane too?" King asked.

The Ferrocrusher was then about to deal a blow to DIane.

"Territory!" a voice shouted as Diane and the machine switched places before Diane hit it as Minerva stood on the other crates.

"Minerva!" Sting said.

"You guys alright?" Okuyasu asked.

"Fine now that you guys are here. Nice combo to take down that indestructible machine." Betty said.

"Yeah...but it looks like our driver friend's already gone." Okuyasu said pointing to the empty driver's seat.

"He must've ejected after Diane hit it with her hammer." Minerva said.

"At least it isn't gonna be usable." Okuyasu said.

"It seems things aboard the bottleship aren't as simple as we thought. The driver was wearing Galactic Federation soldier power suit." Samus said.

"So.. does that mean one of the troopers aboard is a traitor?" Diane asked.

"Most likely. He's probably the one that took out Maurice." Connor said. "So that's what that girl meant by our own troops willing to kill one another."

"If one of the soldiers really is a turncoat, then I guess we can't trust any of them, can we?" Mayumi said.

"No..we can't. Not until we know who was behind this. Until then, we'll call our traitor...the Deleter." Samus said.

"Thats a pretty nice name. I like it." Starlight said.

"So we have a traitor to the galactic federation aboard. And we still have a lot of our comrades to find. This little Ship mystery couldn't be any more worse, huh?" Hope asked.

"Afraid it can. The sound of that lizard creatures cry is whipping the others into a frenzy. You need to deal with it. Its in Sector 3 right now." Adam said.

"The Pyrosphere? We gotta go back there?" Jesse asked.

"Back into the fryer. But back to finding the lizard monster." Natsu said.


	5. Back on the Prowl

Returning back to the Pyrosphere via the connective elevator, Diane couldn't help but bring up a valid point.

"This was supposed to be an easy distress signal mission, but now we're in a full on murder slash hunt." Diane said as multiple insect aliens buzzed by. "Eeek! And worse this place is filled with my most hated things in the world, bugs." Diane said.

"Good thing I'm not an insect anymore." Sectonia said.

"Ah, s-sorry. I didn't mean that towards you." Diane said.

"There's no offense taken here Diane. I'm a little surprised you've been your normal size this whole month." Connor said.

"Not all the time. I had a whole months worth of Minimum Tablets with me so i can get around this ship easier… but then after i had gone through at least a weeks worth, I decided to stay normal sized to deal with some of these larger creatures." Diane said.

"Doesn't your strength stay the same even if you're human sized? Why give up taking em after a week?" Zelos asked.

"Well, the Kilhunters literally cut my supply in half, so… i couldn't go the whole month." Diane said with a nervous expression.

"Geez. That is not cool." Hope said.

"What stinks the most is we haven't been able to spot Josuke, Meliodas, Elizabeth or Ty anywhere. Hope they're alright." Okuyasu said.

"Frosch is worried about Rogue, too." Frosch said.

"The one I'm more worried about is Escanor. According to my watch, it's getting pretty late. It's about 7pm right now." Koichi said.

"Six hours and still no sign of him? Where could he be?" King asked.

"I'm sure they're alright. They all had their fair share of scraps before." Ban said.

"The one I'm more concerned about is Yukako." Sectonia said.

"And with good reason. If she sees you with Koichi, things are not going to be pretty." Leia said.

"The worst part is that I'll be right in the middle of it…" Koichi said.

"And then there's Gowther. He's pretty much weird no matter what's going on." Ban said.

"Well he's basically an emotionless doll." King said before realizing Presea was nearby. "Uh… no offense to you though Presea."

"No offense taken, King." Presea said.

"I'm sure we'll find em. They gotta be somewhere, right?" Okuyasu asked.

"Well, we found you, Diane and Minerva in the loading docks near the Cryosphere, and Sting at the mercy of a Gyogama in the Pyrosphere." Pinkie said.

"We met Merlin, Gale and Rohan at the facility. And then Koichi and Tricera in the Biosphere." Sunset said.

"You're just mentioning the people we found in reverse order." Hawkeye said.

"It doesn't help much, but at least they've figured out which locations they've found us in. Narrows the search down." Koichi said.

"There aren't that many left to find but...wait...I think I see some trouble." Hovernyan said pointing ahead as a soldier along with Elizabeth, Yukino and Yukako were facing with a large alien creature.

"Anthony!" Samus said.

"Bout time Samus! Can ya gimme a hand? One of these girls is a princess of a kingdom and I don't wanna get punished by it when she dies!" Anthony said.

"Oh sure, act like we're completely irrelevant." Yukino said.

"Yukako!" Koichi called.

Yukako suddenly perked. "Is that my Koichi?"

"We don't have time for that. We need to deal with this monster first." Yukino said.

"No worries, we got it covered!" Sting said.

Samus fired her missiles at the large alien to draw its attention away from Anthony and the girls.

"My missiles have no effect. I need to get closer." Samus said.

"Samus, use of the Grapple Beam is authorized. Get to Anthony and cover him." Adam said.

Samus used the Grapple Beam to swing over to Anthony, jumping on the creatures back and firing a shot into it. It roared in pain as Samus and the people there surrounded it. Sensing it was outnumbered, the creature then flew up and dove into the lava to escape.

"What in the hell was that?" Okuyasu said.

"A Rhedogian...a very aggressive creature." Samus said.

"So, you all got called out here too?" Anthony asked.

"Called?" Samus asked.

"Commander gave an order to get the geothermal power plant up and running again. When no one else came except for these ladies, I thought you guys were called." Anthony said.

"We're here looking for that monster." Sectonia said.

"Um…. who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's complicated… see this is uh…" Hope said before something could be felt seething. "Why am I suddenly feeling like something's about to kill me?"

"Uh oh…" Ruby said.

"Koichi...who is this woman? Your secret lover?" Yukako asked.

"Uh oh… Y-Yukako, please calm down! It's not what you think!" Koichi said.

"I think it is. She's trying to take my place as your one and only." Yukako said as her hair started moving wildly.

"Oh geez…" Skull said.

"And I thought Juvia had it made when it came to love craziness." Soul said.

"Why am I always the example?!" Juvia asked.

"Yukako, don't be fooled, that's not Koichi's new love interest!" Okuyasu said.

"Then who is she if not that? Out with it!" Yukako said, hair poised to strike.

"It's Sectionia, don't you remember her?!" Sting asked.

"We only met once." Sectonia said.

"So you're saying this girl is Sectonia?" Yukako asked. "I don't remember her being so…human."

"Yeah, funny thing. A string of events caused me to take up a new body." Sectonia said.

"So let's calm down...and let us just...get things back in order around here." Koichi said.

Yukako breathed and let her hair limp out. "I'm sorry i overreacted Sectonia, i thought you were someone Koichi was using to cheat on me, but that's not the case."

"I honestly thought you were going to kill me for a moment there." Sectonia said. "Though, I can understand why you'd think that way."

"Yeah, not a lot of us are used to seeing her in a human body." Zexi said.

"For now, you'll just have to live with it." Panther said.

"For now...let's just fix things around here and start hunting." Jexi said as they group minus Anthony continued on as they continued searching for the creature.

"I'm worried about Sir Meliodas and Ty. I can't imagine what Josuke, Gowther, Rogue and Sir Escanor are witnessing right now." Elizabeth said.

"Ty and Meliodas can handle themselves. Josuke and Gowther I wouldn't worry about, but Escanor should be our top priority." Connor said.

"Yeah, with how late it's gotten, I doubt he'll last long." David said.

"Uh...I don't think we will either!" Usopp said as a large whale like creature leapt out of the lava to bite at them.

"The Vorash!" Samus said.

"And he looks hungry!" Rainbow said.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" David called as he set up a wall to block the attack. "Quick! Go for the eyes! I don't know how long I can hold this!"

"I'm on it." Connor said.

"I'll help." Hawkeye said as they fired at the creature's eyes blinding it.

"We need to get rid of it or else we'll never get by." Samus said.

"That platform. Bring it down there." Zelos said.

"On it." Connor said firing a rail gun at the Vorash knocking it onto the platform below.

"Now what?" Koichi said.

"Its weak spots are the underbelly and inside the mouth. Fire there." Samus said doing so.

"Don't give it an opening to escape." Connor said as he, Samus and Hawkeye continued to fire at the monster as it roared in pain before going back into the lava. It gave a final roar before it slowly sank to the bottom.

"Whew… Finally got rid of that thing." David said as he let the wall down. "Nice work, you guys."

"Now…let's head forward." Lacy said.

As they went in further, they were surprised to see the molted shell of the creature sticking above the doorway.

"It metamorphosed again." Morph said.

"So it changed from a bird, to a lizard already. What could we be seeing now, a dragon?" Ban asked.

"It must be through this door. We best be ready for what's inside." Yuno said.

"Yeah." Asta said. Readying themselves, they barreled through the door and went inside of the room.

"Can't hide forever you evolving freak. Time for you to come out and face us like men!" Elfman said.

A blast of fire hit the ground as the shadow of a large creature flew across the darkness.

"Can't see it. We need to get some light in here." Sunset said. "The magma port should be in here."

Samus then fired as the port as magma began flowing from it as the room began to light up. It was then Samus saw her attacker. It was a large pterosaur like creature with wings and a sharp tail. Samus knew this figure all to well. "No...it can't be...Ridley?!"

"How is this possible? You said he was dead!" Tapu Lele said.

"Just… just what the hell have the Federation been doing here?" David asked.

"...! Look out!" Heart said as Ridley grabbed Samus and flew into the air with her as her suit began to fall apart.

"Not good, Ridley's one of the actual guys in the galaxy that can rip the Power Suit up!" Hope said.

"We gotta help Samus before she loses her armor. Without it, she's vulnerable!" Connor said.

"Are you nuts?! This is Ridley were talking about here! The Baddest Space Pirate in the universes!" Gale said.

"What other choice is there? If we don't do something, Samus is going to die!" David said.

Sectonia got an idea as a magic circle appeared below her. "O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault... Thunder Blade!" Sectonia chanted as a sword of lightning fell on Ridley. It hit dead on and Ridley was shocked, sending Samus falling. She quickly donned her suit before she hit the ground. Ridley then changed his sights on Sectonia as he roared in anger.

"He's mad now!" Lector said.

"What did you expect? He's weak to lightning attacks." Scott said.

"I think it's more that Sectonia took him away from his prey." Jexi said.

"Get ready, Sectonia. He's got you in his sights now." Lloyd said.

"I know. But that's not going to deter me." Sectonia said.

Ridley let out a roar as he landed on the platform with his tail up as he tried to pierce Sectonia.

"Here it comes!" Sectonia said as she blocked it with one of her swords before firing light disks at Ridley. Ridley broke them apart by swiping his claws. "Figured that wouldn't get him." Sectonia said as she fires a blast of lightning from one of her scepters. Ridley avoided it easily before grabbing her.

"Sectonia!" David shouted.

Ridley was about to aim its fire at her before a figure got between them and slashed at Ridley knocking him back.

"You know...you really shouldn't mess with women like that." a voice said as Sectonia looked at the figure, who was revealed to be Meliodas.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth said.

"Captain!" King said.

"Oh, this is about to get interesting." Lector said.

"Meliodas… How did you know we were here?" Sectonia asked.

"I just ended up here. Now...so you're Ridley huh? I've heard you're the strongest in the galaxy. So...how about I tear you apart?" Meliodas asked drawing a short sword as dark marks appeared on his face. "Hellblaze!" he said sending a black fire at Ridley that actually burned the beast. "You can rest easy now, Sectonia...this is mine."

"You… you know that it's me?" Sectonia asked.

"You may look different but your smell is the same. Even a demon like me can tell who's who." Meliodas said.

"For once, I'm glad that didn't change." Ban said.

"Get him, Meliodas!" Starlight said.

Ridley recovered and flew into the air, gaining altitude before diving at the group. They evaded as Meliodas just stood there.

"I wouldn't be ridley if I was thinking to crash into him." Connor siad.

Ridley went for a dive bomb on Meliodas, supposedly crashing down on him with all his weight. But then he felt his center of gravity shift as he was sent flying back.

"Full Counter. A power only Meliodas has. He can counter almost any attack that's sent at him." Merlin said.

Ridley continued to attack Meliodas only to be countered at every turn until Ridley's wings and body were badly damaged. With a desperate attempt, Ridley blasted a hole in the wall as he flew through it.

"Run, you yellow eyed coward!" Rainbow said.

"This isn't over, he'll be back." Samus said.

"For now he'll be spending time healing his wounds." Sting said. "He won't be back for awhile."

"But man, great timing Meliodas. Samus might've been dead and… don't you dare!" Lucy said as Meliodas tried to grab Sectonia's new "assets".

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Sectonia said.

"Just testing." Meliodas said.

"Anyway, have you seen Ty or Josuke?" Connor asked.

"And for that matter, Gowther, Escanor or Rogue?" Hope asked.

"Afraid not. But...there was a suspicious looking guy on the way here." Meliodas said.

"The Deleter! Meliodas, that guy you saw is a traitor to the Galactic Federation. We call him the Deleter because he's taking out his own guys."

"Yeah. He killed some guy and tossed his body in the lava and then headed off." Meliodas said. "I think he went to where those plants were."

"The Biosphere? Why would Deleter wanna go back there?" Yang asked.

"He has to be going for Adam. We need to move out now." Samus said.


	6. BottleshipZebes Replica?

Making their way back to the Biosphere, the group assessed their situation.

"I'm still shocked that Ridley showed up. Who knew that tiny bird can metamorphosize into one of the Baddest Space Pirates in the Galaxy?" Hope said.

"That must be how Ridley's race starts out as before going through changes and becoming...Ridley." Gale said.

"Samus, you have a long history with Ridley right? Were you shocked as us when you saw that kind of staging was possible for him?" Starlight asked.

"Honestly, I was sure Ridley was dead. I never even thought he would ever come back to life." Samus said.

"All I know is he's a dangerous guy to have on this station. Him and the Deleter. But why would Deleter go after the commander in charge of the mission?" Connor asked.

"Well, I'm also considering...Adam being the Deleter as well.' Samus said.

"How do you figure its him?" Betty asked.

"I don't need to share why." Samus said.

"Fair point." Hope said. "But has anyone noticed resemblances here?"

"Whaddya mean by that?" Soul asked.

"Kilhunters, a Vorash, Gyoyagama-" Hope started.

"Dude, you are thinking way too hard about this." David said. "We already know the Federation is experimenting with these creatures. They had to be based on something."

"Yes. Something about this place seems...familiar. Same with how the creatures are organized." Samus said as they entered the next room where they entered the lab and saw a familiar scientist there.

"Its her!" Connor said as she ran. "Hey wait!" he said as they went after her before she locked the door behind her.

"We understand your uneasiness. But we are not with the Galactic Federation. I am a bounty hunter. I am aware that someone is after you." Samus said as the doors opened. "My name is Samus Aran. What is your name?"

"Madeline...Bergman." she said.

It was a bit later they gathered.

"Our work here was for the Galactic Federation to construct a special forces squad composed of bioweapons. A system similar to the space pirates but with the Zebesians at the center. But because of a certain presence, they would always act ferocious and attack anything." Madeline said.

"So wait, you were trying to create a bioweapon arsenal replicating species from Zebes? So the Bottleship is basically a replica of the planet itself."

"But something doesn't make sense. The Galactic Federation's weapons are superior to other governments. They should have been able to destroy this place no problem." Abby said.

"Actually, there was an even more dangerous plan in the works." Madeline said heading to a computer.

As she typed on the computer, she was accessing government files and then the real words of a bigger threat appeared. "Metroid Militarization Plan." it said.

"Militarization Plan? What's this about?" David asked.

"Its when a government tries to make some with potential to become a weapon and train it to obey orders of the military." Mustang said.

"The Federation is trying to weaponize these things?" Betty asked.

"On the bright side, it could lead to some kind of coexistence, but…" David said.

"But this is impossible. The Metroids were exterminated along with Zebes." Samus said.

"You said you were Samus Aran, right? Metroid remnants were attached to your suit when you returned from Zebes. They were reproduced by a cell structure on your suit and are in this facility." Madeline said.

"When they cleaned my suit. And Ridley in the same way." Samus said.

"At first, no one thought the creature was Ridley. They didn't think it had potential as a bioweapon at all. They raised it as a pet and called it Little Birdie. Until one day, it attacked one of the researchers and got away. It played dead and lured them in. What was left...it was a horrible sight." Madeline said.

"But you would need Mother Brain's telepathy to control them. You didn't…" Samus said.

"We didn't recreate it. Just its AI. But...as it communicated with the Metroids, it began to grow self aware and spun out of control. Its remarkable really. We call it MB." Madeline said.

"MB… nice name, but hitting too close to home." Hope said. "What if it actually develops into the real Mother Brain?"

"Then we'd all be doomed." Gale said. "Metroids were exterminated because of the threat they hold."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want life draining parasites all over the universes." Hope said.

"Madeline...where are the Metroids?" Lacy asked.

"In a facility called sector 0. It doesn't show up on the maps. It's a place to probducate Metroids and keep MB." Madeline said.

"Than that's where we're headed. If we can even find it." Hope said before Samus was given a map to it. "Oh."

"Guys, don't you think Adam will suspect something? If he really is the deleter, were setting him up to lead him right to the Metroids and MB." Lector said.

"Wait...do you mean Adam Malkovich? He is the one in charge of this operation. I can't believe he's here." Madeline said.

"He...he is?" Crona asked.

"We have to go now. Stay here." Samus said as they headed out.

Following the Map to Sector 0, they hurried as best they could. As they went further in, they saw the most unexpected thing. Gowther was right in front of them.

"Gowther?!" Okuyasu said.

"How did you find this place? Its completely off the map." Titanica asked.

"I just ended up here." Gowther said plainly. "Also...we were having trouble with that." Gowther said pointing ahead as Rogue was going against a large mechanical creature with Escanor huddled in the corner.

"Rouge! Frosch was so worried!" Frosch said flying over.

Rouge dodged the creature's claws. "Frosch?" he said dodging another hit and meeting his Exceed in the middle. ""No, get away!" he said before he was knocked into a wall.

"Nuts…" Sting said.

"What the hell is that?" Okuyasu asked.

"It's not in the database. Must be an artificial creature." Vera said.

"This may not be the best time, but i do request some assistance here!" Escanor said as the creature looked at him as he fainted.

"Keep that thing off Escanor!" Connor said fring his guns at the beast.

"Why is he slumping in the corner like this?" Tapu Bulu asked.

"Because of the effects of his Magical Ability. His power is drastically weakened at night." Leonis asked.

"In that case, Harumi and I will just have to fill in for him." David said.

"Why Harumi? Oh, right. She's of Lunarian Blood, too." Hope said.

"Not to mention Kirumi, thanks to the blood transfusion." Sunset said.

"I admire the compliment, but I'm not even sure i have the same abilities as David and Harumi." Kirumi said.

"Now that I think about it, you haven't gone through any negative side effects since then, have you?" Chopper asked.

"Not that I have noticed." Kirumi said.

"Guys?! I could use a hand here!" Connor said firing at the creature, trying his best to cover Escanor's unconscious body.

"He's right. No time to discuss this. Let's go!" Harumi said as she charged in and sliced at its weaponized lower half making it move around sporadically.

"Nice!" Connor said as the others were dragging Rogue and Escanor away as they both lied unconscious.

"Brother! I need help. Daggers can only do so much against its metal body." Harumi said.

"Don't worry, Harumi, I'm on it!" David said.

"Thank you." Harumi said back flipping as David went and slashed at the creature's face and body. It roared in pain as its mask broke off revealing a green inhuman face with six eyes as it moved uncontrollably before it fell to the ground dead, emitting a horrible cry until then.

"Bigger they are, harder they fall." Harumi said.

"As the saying goes." David said.

"These two will be out for awhile. I'll get them back to the main lab." Chopper said dragging them off.

"Let's keep moving." Samus said as they continued onward before arriving at the door that lead to Sector 0. Before approaching it, something was flying down to them...a single baby metroid.

"A Baby Metroid? What's it doing here?" Abby asked.

As Samus reached for it, an electric shock hit her from behind as she fell to the ground as her armor vanished.

"Samus!" Jexi shouted before the metroid hissed and tried to bite into her. A freeze shot then hit the metroid as it fell and shattered.

"Samus...are you alright?" a voice said as they turned around.

"I'm fine...Adam." Samus said weakly.

"You're vulnerable without your suit. We need to get you outta here." Hope said.

David looked to Adam before tending to Samus. "Yeah. Let's get her out of here."

"You wouldn't have lasted against them anyway. It's likely Sector 0 Metroids can't be frozen." Adam said.

"But...you froze that one." Kirumi said.

"Only because it was still in the larval stage." Adam said. "But...I have to deal with the remaining ones." he said heading for the door to Sector 0.

"He's dead." Diane said.

"He is. I saw that look in his eyes. That's a man marching off to his own death." Connor said.

"Still, there was no reason for him to shoot Samus. Besides...it was a touching moment." David said.

"Yeah… Samus did say something about a baby Metroid accompanying her before." Sectonia said.

"He shot her because of her ties to the Metroids." Connor said. "If left on her own, Samus would have marched in there herself to exterminate them. He wants to make sure she stays safe."

"Anyway, if we can't go in there, then there's no use sticking around." David said as they were leaving before an alarm went off.

"Damage in Sector 0. Detaching from bottleship." an alarm said as the sector was being ejected.

"Damn…" Hope said.

"We have to move, now!" David said as they others started running. As David and Harumi got close to the corpse of the creature from earlier, the two of them felt something grab them. They turned and saw the creature rising as it howled.

"It's still alive?!" Harumi said in disbelief.

"Damn it… We can't get him off of us! What are we going to do?" David asked.

"Excuse me...disgusting being. I must ask you to let them go." a voice said as Kirumi approached.

"K-Kirumi? What are you…" David said.

"I'm going for a bit of a gamble." Kirumi said as the creature roared as it rushed at her.

"A gamble? You don't stand a chance against this thing! Run, now!" David said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. As the Ultimate Maid, it is my sworn duty to protect you, my master. I will not abandon you." Kirumi said.

"But… What are you planning to…" David said.

"You say that your blood flows through me, is that it? I wish to see just how true that is." Kirumi said.

It roared as it charged at her.

"Float." Kirumi said as she jumped into the air as the creature missed.

"Float...but...that's White Magic!" David said.

"The rumors are true…. Your blood made her half Lunarian!" Hope said.

"So this is what it feels like." Kirumi said. "I must say...it does feel refreshing." she said as she slowly floated down to the ground. "Shell!" she said as a protective shield appeared around her.

Try as the creature might, she didn't suffer any damage.

"This is awesome! Kirumi's amazing with those spells!" Rainbow said.

"I can't believe it." Harumi said.

"Now Haste!" she said moving more quickly and she flew and kicked the creature in its face.

"Flying, defense, speed boost… and that kick was strong as Sanji on his good days." Maka said.

"White Magic is mostly used for healing and stat boosting spells. Kirumi has been spending time in the library recently. She must have been studying it without us knowing." Robin said.

The creature then released David and Harumi after the impact of the kick.

"Master David, are you okay?" Kirumi asked.

"Yeah. We're alright." David said as he and Harumi got back up. "You saved us, Kirumi. Thanks for that. Plus, you can use magic now! That's amazing!"

"Almost. I've only mastered White Magic for now but hope to master Black Magic soon enough." Kirumi said.

"Don't push yourself too hard. Let's just finish this thing off." David said.

"I don't think that should be necessary. I can feel a powerful force making its way in here." Kirumi said as one of the walls was being punched through. It was then knocked down as a pink humanoid creature in armor floated there.

"Crazy Diamond? But that means…" Hope said as standing behind it was Josuke.

"Okay...where are you? Where's the guy who tried to take a shot off me?" Josuke said in anger.

"Guess Josuke ran into the Deleter as well." David said.

"Huh? Oh it's you guys. What's going on here?" Josuke asked.

"Let me handle this. That creature...it works for the guy who attacked you." Kirumi lied.

"I see. In that case...Crazy Diamond!" Josuke said as his stand began punching it. "Eat this, you nightmare!"

"Dorararararararara!" it shouted as it punched the monster into the wall, making the wall merge around the creature, trapping it in there.

"Now that's a beating!" Sonata said.

"Great to see ya alive, man." Okuyasu said as he and Josuke bumped fists.

"All that's left is Ty. But we've looked all over the ship, where the hell is he?" Ban asked.

"He's with this survivor we found." Josuke said. "But we got a problem to go with it."

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Sectonia asked.

"This ship is moving now and headed somewhere." Josuke said.

"Really?" Abby said jacking into a port. "Oh god. He's right. It's on a course towards...Future City!"

"What?! Who the hell in their right mind would want this place to crash into Future city with us aboard?!" King said.

"MB." Abby said. "It's still alive."

"I was thinking it would've been one of the Talented twenty, but MBs even worse. This ship crashes into future city, it's basically something Diablo would want." Connor said.

"If the Hobbyists had anything to do with all of this, we would've run into them by now. Still, a ship on a collision course is bad news." David said.

"Especially one that's carrying hundreds of dangerous bioweapons." Tails said.

"No choice. We need to get to the navigation and shut it down." Samus said.

Unknown to any of them, Ridley was hiding somewhere as two doors opened. A creature slowly crawled out as it eyed Ridley as it attacked.


	7. March of the Queen

They soon returned to the lab where Chopper was with Rogue and Escanor along with the body of the now dead James.

"James?" Hope asked. "Did the deleter do this?"

"No...cause James was the deleter." Chopper said.

"Did you take him out?" Josuke asked.

"No...a strange little creature tore him apart. It was like a jellyfish. It fed on him and then flew off." Chopper said.

"A metroid got him…" Hope said.

"Good for him. If he was still alive, I'd have hit his face a thousand times, then healed it to make it fair, then bum rush him again for good measure." Josuke said.

"That's...very descriptive." Jesse said.

"What about Madeline?" Lacy asked.

"She was gone when we came here." Chopper said.

"Metroids had escaped? But...how could that be possible I wonder?" Jack wondered.

"I don't know… But one thing's for sure, it can't be anything good." Mayumi said.

As they continued on further, they saw green blood was splattered the area before they came across the corpse of Ridley that sat up straight and looked completely drained of life.

"Ridley...what could have happened here?" Samus wondered.

"Place show signs of struggle. Ridley attacked and killed." Gonta said.

"But...by what?" David wondered.

They continued into the next room where they saw a red haired woman cowering inside one of the nearby lab rooms. After seeing them, she panicked as she pressed buttons. As she did, the doors to a large room soon opened. Going inside, they soon saw strange eggshells on the ground.

"Metroid Eggs?" Samus wondered.

"Ahhh!" a voice screamed as a familiar yakuza was running at them.

"Ty!" Hope said as Ty ran past him.

"Run! Run, run, run!" Ty said.

"What was that about?" Hope asked before they heard loud stomping as a large creature was marching towards them. They then jumped back as it tried to bite them. It was a large lizard like creature with see through parts on its body.

"This is not good." Abby said.

"That's a….Metroid Queen!" Gale said.

"They had this holed up in here?!" King asked.

"And you led it right to us, Ty!" Hope said.

"No….I was trapped with it. It was trying to eat me!" Ty said.

"Technically, it's a her, but there's no time to argue about that. Same plan as the others, freeze her, then go wild!" David said firing ice at the queen only for it to bounce off. "What?"

"That Queen must be from Sector 0. She's immune to Ice!" Abby said as the Queen began to produce Metroids from its body.

"These are the ones that can be frozen." Vera said.

"Yeah, sorry. Kind of jumped the gun there." David said.

"Just focus on freezing the newborns. We'll handle the Queen." Meliodas said.

"Roger!" David said.

"Punching and kicking won't work on it. I've tried. Its body's built like a tank!" Ty said.

"So what do we do if we can't punch it?" Luffy asked.

"I think the answer is obvious." Connor said grabbing a blaster as he began firing at the Queen's mouth and stomach. "Just shoot it!"

"He's right. We cannot allow the Queen to live." Samus said doing the same.

The ones with firing weapons fired upon the Queen with all they got but it wasn't doing much good.

"30 seconds till entering Future City space." a computer said.

"This isn't good! We have to finish this fast!" Jesse said.

"I have no choice. I'll give up myself so all of you can live!" Samus said aiming her blaster at the queen as it charged at her. It seemed like it was the end until…

The ship soon came to an immediate halt as the group was sent flying across the room.

"Air brakes engaged. Bottleship has stopped." the computer said.

"What? How did we stop?" Hope asked.

"Someone must have activated the air brakes. Gotta be Anthony." Jexi said.

The queen was slowly getting up as Samus was.

"When I give the signal...run into the other room." Samus said turning on her Grapple Beam.

"And leave you all alone?" David said.

"Trust me. You don't want to be in here for what happens next." Samus said.

"O...kay. I'll take your word for it, then." David said.

"Let's go!" Ty said as they ran out. As they did, Samus grappled the queen's mouth as she entered the Morph Ball and rolled inside its stomach.

"I see. So that's her plan." Abby said. "Clever."

"What are you talking about?" Ty asked.

"Samus is going to unleash a Power Bomb." Abby said.

"Ah. Then we'd better get outta here." Hope said.

"No duh!" Indigo said as they all ran out. They shut the door just as a large explosion was heard.

"Samus… we'll miss ya." Ty said.

"She's not dead." Pit said pointing past the destroyed doors as Samus was getting up.

"How the hell?" Josuke asked.

"My suit is built to withstand Power Bombs, which is why it can unleash them." Samus said.

"I see. Well..that just leaves…" Ty said seeing the red haired woman knocking at a door trying to get away from them.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer!" she said.

"Okay. Calm down. We won't come any closer unless asked. May we come closer?" Ty asked.

The woman shook her head yes as they approached.

"What's your role here?" Gowther asked.

"I'm in charge of all that happens here. My name is Madeline Bergman." she said.

"Madeline Bergman… MB… Damn it, it all makes sense now." David said.

The woman showed her badge. "The one you met before was likely MB." she said. "She's an android. She was developed with Mother Brain's AI and soon her consciousness as well. It was developed to regenerate Space Pirate special forces, but since they would be focused on telepathy, we were forced to model it after Mother Brain. When we moved onto Metroid clones, MB started to take shape."

"But why? Why give it a human body?" Abby asked.

"Because we needed the first Metroid hatchling to imprint a mother, we had to create a body. With that, we created the relationship. One not based on dominance or control." Madeline said.

"But something went wrong, didn't it?" Betty asked.

"Her confidence grew and intellect excelled. Then...she developed emotions and sense of herself. Asserting her own feelings above ours. It's possible her interaction with the Metroids brought it about but we don't know that for certain." Madeline said.

"AI...developing emotions." Kirito said.

"That was when we were going to change her programming. But on the day...forces from the Galactic Federation were taking her away. My presence that day caused a disturbance in her. It was then...she revolted. She ordered the forces we were developing to revolt and attack. Its possible all humans became her enemy that day." Madeline said.

"So that's why the creatures we encountered were attacking indiscriminately." Gale said.

"She even went as far as make those Metroids. But we crushed her plans." Jexi said.

"She's backed into a corner. And her hatred is focused on all of us right now." Madeline said before they heard a gun cock as they saw MB aiming a gun at them. "MB!"

"Oh come on, we just saved the station from destruction, dont do this!" Hope said.

"You...are foolish. I was not wrong. Yet, I have failed because of you somehow. You all must understand the weight of your crimes. You will all be judged." MB said emotionlessly.

"Whoa, we haven't done anything wrong here." Starlight said.

"Um… we're with a Yakuza and seven guys who committed unspeakable crimes." Koichi said.

"Hey, we don't share our sins with each other." Ban said.

"Melissa...please. You don't have to do this." Madeline said.

As MB was slowly dropping her guard, a freeze shot was the fired at her.

"Go go go!" voices said as Federation soldiers marched in as did a familiar villain.

"Hello, Jexi, Hopeless and Ice Kid." Flux said.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. How did you escape from prison this time?" David asked.

"Simple...I ran before I was arrested." Flux said. "And when that failed I was issued community service in the Future Universe. And part of it is reporting dangerous sites such as this."

"So thats why youre with the Federation." Samus said.

"Correct. Army counts as community service." Flux said. "And now...if you'll excuse me...I have to make sure all possible weapons are extinguished."

"Careful ya don't take any of em, lest you violate your terms." Connor said.

"Oh he will be taking them. It's an order." the officer in charge said.

"Yes sir." Flux said.

"Ah." Connor said.

"Scuse me, but did anyone of you lose a talking pig?" a soldier asked as he came up with Hawk.

"Hawk?" Ty asked.

"Damn, thought you'd be pork chops for an alien by now…" King said.

"I heard that!" Hawk said before rifles were aimed at him.

"He was seen trying to free dangerous bioweapons. Grounds for execution." the soldier said.

"What? Come on, you tryin to get your self in trouble Hawk? These are dangerous things." Ty said.

"You all are under grounds for execution as well. We can't let you spill the secrets of this facility now can we?" the officer said as guns were aimed at them.

"Oh come on! Flux, can't you vouch for us here, we were trying to answer the distress signal!" Nana said.

"He's our enemy, of course he won't!" David said.

"I cannot tell a lie. That blue boy is actually the leader of an evil gang known as the Evil Club." Flux said.

"Evil Club? What's that?" David asked.

"You should know...second in command. Don't go easy on him. He's weak to electricity so use your tasers on him." Flux said smiling evilly as he headed out.

"Well...were dead." Betty said.

"I know you guys came to ask for my help but… it was sure nice knowing you." Ty said.

The ice around MB then began to break as they talked.

"To be fair, you're the one that answered the distress signal, not any of us." Meliodas said.

"Are we really talking about this right now?" Ty asked.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't…" Josuke said.

"Guys! Stop arguing already!" David said.

MB's ice then shattered as her gun slid across the floor before it began to float. She then let out a scream and a burst of telepathy as the doors shut and alien like creatures were emerging from capsules above them into insectoid like aliens.

"Holy hell!" Ban said.

"What did she just do, Madeline?!" Ty asked.

"Her telepathy...its reaching out to all of the special forces. She's commanding all of the bioweapons to kill all of us." Madeline said.

"Well, either that or we just got our ticket out of here. Run!" Hope said.

"Where to? She sealed all the exits!" Tails said.

"Hope, there is no ticket out! We're going to die!" Mikleo said.

"Not necessarily." Samus said aiming a blaster at MB.

"Stop!" Madeline said aiming a gun at Samus.

"What're you doing?!" Leonis asked.

"I will not let you kill my daughter!" Madeline said.

It was then a voice shouted from the rafters. "Fire!"

Guns were then seen firing at MB, striking her dead as she fell lifeless to the ground as the general smiled.

"Melissa!" Madeline said as the creatures were stopping.

"Those creatures… Now that MB is dead, they have lost their link." David said.

"Samus Aran...I heard what happened. You performed admirably. You can leave the rest to us." the general said. "A shame Malkovich and his entire unit was wiped out. A truly tragic day. Sadly with them gone, there will be no one to give an official report. Someone escort that crying woman out of here!"

"I got it." a familiar voice said.

"What? Just who are.." the general started.

"Anthony Higgs, sir. Platoon 7. I'm ordered to protect any survivors. Malkovich's orders." Anthony said. "Authorized by the chairman. You guys were quick. If I hadn't stopped the engine, we might have missed each other."

"Well, it's good to see that you survived, Anthony." David said.

"Amazing how something good can come out of something bad. You all are free to go. We can handle things from here." Anthony said.

"Right-o. Take care of yourself, you hear?" David said as they were heading out of the room.

"We'll take our leave, Samus. I hope we'll meet again someday." Hope said.

"The same from me." Samus said.

It was later aboard the ships that they were slowly taking off.

"So...if I hear right...you wanna form an alliance?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. The Hobbyists are becoming more formidable with the other loyalist groups allied with them. We can't handle them ourselves anymore." David said.

"Yeah, they've really been active, haven't they?" Ty asked. "I've heard the loyalist groups in each universe are allying themselves with the Hobbyists. No wonder you guys think you're outgunned."

"That's why we need all the help we can get. Just to show them that we can play that game as well." David said.

"Hmm. The old me would have said no. But...I do owe you guys two times. First for that Black bastard and the second for destroying Dragon. So...guess I'm in." Ty said.

"Speaking of Dragon, I see your leg's all healed." Hope said.

"What? Oh this?" Ty asked pointing to his healed left leg. "It wasn't healed. Funny story, did you know that if you give it enough time, your body parts can regenerate on your own like a lizard's? In an immortal's case, any way."

"Wait, when did that happen?" David asked.

"I found this drink that made me immortal." Ty said.

"Drink...wait...you were in New York...1931 in the past Universe right?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"How did you?" Ty asked.

"Me and Peko were there too. We drank the same elixir you did." Fuyuhiko said.

"Ah, that explains it. Guess I've proven that the three of us can regrow limbs, eh?" Ty asked.

"You should've seen it grow back." Lector snickered.

"Anyway, back then I tried to make an immortal mafia army with three bottles I took. I would have taken more but the building had caught on fire." Ty said. "And when I tried to offer it to the family you were with...turns out I store them in a shipping crate!" Ty said. "If that hadn't happened, I probably wouldn't have formed this group."

"Ah, so this was while you were still trying to retake Metal City." Lloyd said.

"Correction, it's Flower City now." David said.

"Oh, right. Metal City and Akihabara were restored when you defeated Dragon." Ty said. "Either way...I'm in."

"Which means were in too." Sting said.

"I gotta say, its gonna be interesting working with the guys who helped out Jotaro before he came looking for me." Josuke said.

"Wait, Jotaro came to Morioh? Holy crap, I didn't know he sought you out." Hope said.

"Yeah. He came for a time to tell me about my father and doing some marine research on some starfish." Josuke said.

"So, he's a marine biologist now. He really has moved up in the world." David said.

"I hear he's even taken a teaching position at a university in Central City." Koichi said.

"He's changed a lot. Good for him." Jexi said.

"So, now that you've got us in the band, where to next?" Ty asked.

"First...before them. I've been working on something." Rarity said before walking out with a large flag with seven hands in the middle over a large H.

"It came out good." Jexi said smiling.

"What is it?" Zexi asked.

"The symbol for our alliance. The Ultra Hero Alliance." Jexi said.

"Good name for it. Sounds inspiring!" David said.

"It's not a bad fit." Connor said.

"Not much for hero stuff...but I do like the name." Jack said.

"Let's see, there's us, Hope's team, the Thieves, David's team, Zexi's, Connors' team, and now Tys in the mix." Starlight said. "That's seven teams in total. I think we're all set."

"And we won't disband it either. Not till all the Hobbyists are done for good." Jexi said.

"That is a promise." David said.

"And whatever the future may bring, you just give any of us a call. We'll be there to help you out." Ty said.

"Same goes for me. I've got a debt a mile long I wanna settle, and helping you guys pays it." Connor said.

"My dream is to surpass Jexi and Hope and be a part of the next generation. But until then, I will work alongside them!" Zexi said.

"Heroes are boring and lame...but family...that's another story." Jack said.

"Maybe so, but it's because heroes exist that people are able to live peaceful lives. That's why I'll do my part to make sure what happened in me and Harumi's home...doesn't happen anywhere again." David said.

"I'm not going back on anything I've done before. This is my life, no one stirs me away from it. However many mistakes I make, I'll correct. That's gonna be my path on being the hero I wanna be." Hope said.

"Now...it's time to depart." Jexi said as the ships took off.

The true Hobbyist Saga….has finally begun.

To be continued...


End file.
